User talk:William slattery
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Electricity Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 05:11, April 23, 2012 Leviathans was already up there. I removed the original, since yours is linked but please check if any user you're about to put up is already there before publishing Gabriel456 (talk) 22:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) If you're interested I was just doing a favor or what not. But here's a story of an AU Harry Potter. Just check it and give a chance. Sorry if I look like some dude selling a product. But I can't help it right now. Chaw! Addikhabbo (talk) 03:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday I was actually planning to return it, but you'd removed it from your list of Created Pages so I figured you weren't interested about it anymore. It's back up again now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:56, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Please use Signature (button on top, fifth from the right, looks like writing), lets you know who wrote and links directly to Talk-page. You'll have to take that to Consus, he's the one who removed Deidara to begin with. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Response He inserts his explosive chakra into clay sculptures he makes with the mouths on his hands to attack opponents. He doesn't manipulate clay in general which is why I removed him, though if he truly does have full control over the clay he uses to make his explosives, he can be put back on the page permanently if that is mention.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 05:05, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Response Alright, if he can control how his clay affects other in that regard that would be fine albiet limited. By manipulation, the page usually means a user can manipulate various properties of the clay itself as opposed to just making constructs, but this is fine too if mentioned Deidara can only control the clay he molds with his chakra.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Say, can you help me out on something? You see, I am a writer, one who likes to write stories on different things. I am mostly a fanfic writer, but I will not say for which series. On one story I am working on, I am planning to include seven special stones of power, each with their own power over something in the universe/multiverse, and they are all very powerful. They are kind of like the Infinity Gems from Marvel Comics. So far, I only have six stones with their own powers. They are... The Time stone The Space stone The Matter stone Th Energy/Forces stone The Life/Spirit stone and... The Mind stone. So far, I have only those. I am still trying to come up with a seventh stone with its own power, and I have yet to decide which power that should be. Any suggestions (don't say spirit or soul, please)? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:23, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks! Response Yes although he was not necessarily talking about the creature. Everybody else who has seen that deleted scene all say that it is a werewolf and only a werewolf and Hannibal was just being Hannibal making a joke. The purpose of that scene the director said was to show what the night stalkers do now that vampires are extinct and the answer is they hunt werewolves now, something never even hinted at in the blade universe. The director removed the scene stating it was just to weird. then Limb Reattachment needs to be reworded too. Feel free to do so Gabriel456 (talk) 00:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Reattachment Question: do we know Kakuzu can reattach any immortals head, or is it simply because Hidan's own unkillability? For all I know anyone could reattached his head, even by using staplers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:12, March 12, 2014 (UTC) TT Considering it's basically Telepathy with "must touch target" Limitation, there wasn't much a point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Considering we just deleted/redid a bunch of touch-based powers, you might want to make it somehow unique/clearly separate from telepathy. Basically, if the only/main difference to the base-power is that it needs a touch to work, it's a goner. If there's enough difference that it's obvious, it's a keeper. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, June 23, 2014 (UTC) sorry for the late reply, actually forgot. I sincerely apologize As Kuo said, the only thing different is the requirement of touch. as for VT, I think that needs to go too. Seriously, just going "may need physical contact" on Telepathy's limits would do the same thing. It's just Telepathy by touch, there's not much of a difference. We already have done extensive rewording on several of those touch pages (I for one deleted Healing Touch and Tactile Power Replication). Are you saying we should just undo all of that work? Gabriel456 (talk) 23:42, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm just with Kuopiofi on this. If he chooses otherwise, I'll go with it. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ....I never said I didn't. Not once. Also, you did fail. You made it look too much like as if Telepathy and Memory Manipulation were the same thing (the presence of Tactile Memory Control in Also Called and that guy from Heroes. He never once read minds or did anything other than doing something with memories.) Not sure how that was supposed to make it different. other than that, it was just Telepathy just needing touch. Gabriel456 (talk) 00:22, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I think that'd be the same as before; It'd just be Memory Manipulation by touch. I just don't see how it'd work Gabriel456 (talk) 00:44, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Redoing deleted power is going to be deleted again, so stop it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:57, December 11, 2016 (UTC)